


Take On Me

by MorbidBirdy



Series: Where I Belong [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x3 - Freeform, Eloping, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Slash, bali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidBirdy/pseuds/MorbidBirdy
Summary: Heero and Trowa run off to Bali and elope.





	Take On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 3 years after the first series in 'Where I Belong'. We'll eventually get around to posting the proposal, and the part in the story where Trowa and Heero save and adopt the mysterious 'Julius'. We are so far ahead of that story that it's taking forever to edit and post everything to catch up with where we are currently writing! *edits like crazy*

**AC 207  September | Bali**

 

Heero glanced down at his watch and resisted the urge to scowl in it’s face. It was 11pm Copenhagen time, which was 11am local time in Bali. The ride from the airport had felt like the longest taxi ride of his life. Just when he had thought it was over they had to transfer to a small, local car rattled and clanked its way up the steep, narrow muddy road to the resort. They had finally arrived, only to be told that their room was being cleaned. Heero’s eyebrow had involuntarily twitched and he found himself reflexively glaring at the poor, apologetic receptionist at the desk.

Heero took a deep breath to try and calm his frazzled, overtired nerves. Finally a woman approached them, muttered her deepest apologizes and escorted them down through the maze and paths of beautifully decorated villas and to their room. It was hard to enjoy himself. He had been awake for going on 26 hours, was now was feeling the dampening effects of jet lag. His phone buzzed impatiently in his pocket for the tenth time.  Probably another text. He had been ignoring its pleas since they had gotten off of the plane. At this point he didn’t care what the messages were about. Their apartment could be on fire, the cat could be stuck in a tree, Julius could have broken both his legs- he didn’t care. He just wanted to lie down.  
  
He watched the young porter drag their bags and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn’t much care for being waited on like this, either, but this sort of thing was supposedly customary and culturally acceptable for guests in Indonesia. When Heero had insisted on carrying his own bag at the airport the man who had greeted them at the gate looked personally offended, and Trowa had to remind him to just relax and let them do their jobs.  
  
Once they were finally to their room the woman was practically bent with her forehead to the floor seeking their forgiveness. He tried to reassure her, tipped the porter and released a long-held sigh as the door to their room closed. He slumped heavily into the chair beside the door and toed off his sneakers with a frown.

Trowa followed suit and kicked his shoes off by the door before stumbling over to the large king sized bed and flopped down onto it. He was exhausted from all of the travel, and while they were currently in paradise, he was too groggy to absorb their new environment just yet.

“We should sleep…” Trowa rolled onto his back and stretched his sore limbs out. A familiar buzz in his back pocket alerted him that he had a new text, and he quickly fished his phone out and held it up, flipping through his messages. There was one from Duo that simply read, ‘call me now’.

“Duo wants us to call him…” Trowa looked over at the chair where his fiancé was seated, looking rumpled and deflated.

Heero stood up, yanked his thin black jacket off and tossed it on the chair. He unbuttoned his shirt’s cuffs and half of the buttons down the front before fishing his own phone out of his pocket. He blinked at the ‘14 missed calls’ text that scrolled across the front of his lock screen. _What now…?_

It seemed as if everyone had tried to talk to them right before they had boarded their plane in Copenhagen. He had done his best to contact everyone of importance before they had left, but somehow the smallest of issues seemed to have had the urgency of life and death. He thumbed through his phone as he walked across the room, dropped onto the bed beside Trowa, and stretched out onto his back. He dialed Duo. As he waited for him to answer he slid a hand over to rest on top of Trowa’s forearm.  
  
Finally Duo’s tired, familiar voice came across the line. “Jesus, Heero, you fall off of the face of the planet?”  
  
Heero closed his eyes and sighed. “What is it?”  
  
“Listen, I gotta talk to you about the kid,” Duo began, his voice sounding unusually frustrated. Heero’s eyes snapped open.  
  
“What about him?” he asked, his voice stern. They had left the care of their adopted son, Julius, with their amiable American friend. Normally the two got on well, so Heero was surprised to hear that there had been a problem so soon. He heard Duo hesitate on the opposite end. Something was up. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Well… I got a call earlier from the counselor at the academy. He got into a little trouble today, urm… well, he was messin’ around.” Duo was clearly holding back something, and Heero was in no mood to play guessing games with him.

“Just tell me,” Heero urged him wearily, his tired eyes studying the pale, yellow wooden slats of the ceiling above the bed.  
  
“He was suckin’ off his little boyfriend behind the school,” Duo said bluntly. “Someone from the soccer team caught ‘em I guess, I dunno. They sent him home early, and he’s suspended for the rest of the week. They want to have a parent-teacher conference, and I … I don’t know what I gotta do.”

Heero groaned and bit his lip to hold back the steady stream of expletives that were threatening to spew out of him. He swallowed hard and suddenly realized that his throat felt extremely dry. “Go to the meeting.”  
  
“I can’t do that! What am I supposed to tell ‘em…” Duo asked, his voice exasperated.  
  
“I’m in Bali, Duo.” Heero said slowly. He lifted his hand from Trowa’s arm to rub the heel of his palm against his forehead. “Please, just go. All you have to do is apologize, tell them… tell them whatever they want to hear.”

“So what am I supposed to do about the kid, though?” Duo asked, clearly frustrated. “I already told him he needed to tone it down, and he just flipped out on me, kept tellin’ me I didn’t know what it was like- blah blah blah. You know, because I never fucked around with a guy at sixteen and got into trouble… amirite, Heero?” The American was clearly trying to lighten the mood. Heero groaned, annoyed, and shook his head.  
  
“Great,” he mumbled. He couldn’t handle this right now. He pulled the phone away from his head, squinted at it, and handed it over to Trowa. “Julius was giving Markell head at school, got sent home. I don’t know what to tell Duo.”

Trowa sighed, not terribly surprised by the news. They’d known for a while now that Julius was sexually active again. The kid had been infatuated with Markell, Finn’s younger brother, since the day they’d moved to Copenhagen a year and a half ago to join Cathy’s aerialist troupe.

Trowa brought the phone up to his ear. “Hey, Duo…” His voice was soft and tired.

“Hey uh, Trowa? I’m sorry for buggin’ you guys like this, but I don’t know what to do. The kid has been kind of a jerk since you left. I mean, do I take his games away, or… “ he sounded lost. He had no idea what to do with a teenager. “They said he has to stay home all week. Do I take his phone?”

“Are you able to take him into the office with you during work hours?” Trowa knew Julius would have to be watched night and day, or else he’d sneak out and possibly get into more trouble. He had been rather rebellious this year. “And he should be grounded… No going out with Markell. No going to the studio with Cathy…” He brought his hand up to his forehead and ran his fingers back through his hair.

“Yeah, okay… right, good idea.” Duo sounded as if he were writing things down. “I’ll try to bring him in with me. I’ll call Une about it in the morning. Thanks, sorry to bug you guys. I’ll text ya tomorrow, okay? Have a good time, yeah?”

Heero watched Trowa hang up the phone and drop it to the mattress. He sighed and rolled onto his side so he could be closer to him, wrapping an arm firmly across his chest. “Having fun yet?”

“Remind me why we went through all the trouble of becoming his legal guardians?” Trowa looked over at Heero’s tired blue eyes. “We should sleep...” He murmured again, eyelids feeling heavy and starting to droop. “And then we can get up and explore later.” He was excited to be there in Bali with his soon to be husband, but right now he couldn’t think straight.

‘Hm…” Heero was exhausted, and sleep sounded perfectly reasonable right now. He pushed himself up to a sit and wearily thumbed the buttons of his shirt until he could pull it free from his body. He tossed it and his undershirt on the floor beside the bed before he crawled across the enormous mattress and with a chuckle began pulling Trowa’s clothes off of his limp, weary limbs. His partner’s arm was caught in a twist of fabric, and as he pulled tiredly at it he couldn’t help but laugh. This entire scenario wasn’t how he had imagined it; both of them to the brink of exhaustion, getting a call that their adopted teenage son was fucking around at school, and his stand-in parent -a former Gundam pilot - was calling to ask what TO DO with him. What was his life?  
  
What he _did_ know was that Trowa was there with him, and looking absolutely gorgeous with his tired frown, now shirtless torso and the faint hint of exhaustion shadowing the inside corners of his eyes. He helped him pull the blankets back and tucked himself under the silky covers beside him, spooning up against Trowa’s long, curved back. He wanted to tell him that he loved him and wish him goodnight, but his mouth wouldn’t cooperate and he was pretty certain that, by the heavy sigh and slow rise of his fiancee’s shoulders, the other man was asleep already. He closed his eyes, prepared to follow his lead.

-

Trowa lifted his suitcase onto the bed, opened it, and dug through the layers of perfectly folded and organized clothes. His fingers were on the hunt for his iPad. It was just past 8pm in Bali, which meant it was just past 8am back in Copenhagen, and it was the perfect chance to FaceTime their rebellious adopted teenager so they could have a serious discussion about his conduct at school. His fingers found what they were looking for under a white cotton t-shirt, and he slipped it out, tucking the iPad under his arm.

Trowa quietly padded out onto the balcony of their traditional Balinese villa, which overlooked a stunning uninterrupted view of the jungle and river gorge below. The serene peacefulness of the location took his breath away and for a moment, he just stood there and stared out over the jungle as dusk set in. The shrill call of a colorful bird flying off in the distance brought him out of his trance, and Trowa looked to his right to see his fiancé sitting on one of the outdoor sofas, his handsome face illuminated by the last fading rays of sunlight.

They were both feeling rested after an afternoon of sleep and a light dinner earlier that evening. Trowa was fine throwing their first day in Bali away for rest and recuperation after their long flights. They would be there for a full week and a half, and the entire point of this vacation was to relax and take it easy, slow things down and just spend time together. Also they were here to secretly elope, which none of their family or friends knew about. After a two year engagement, in less than 24 hours they would be married. The thought brought butterflies to Trowa’s stomach.

Heero had never been in a climate like this before. At least not outside of a mobile suit for any length of time. He had read about Indonesia once when he was a boy. At the time he had never dreamed that he would ever get the chance to visit it. He had been instructed to live and die for the colonies. The concept of vacations, exploring at leisure and relaxing on the planet, were foreign. Only the privileged were allowed to reside so freely on Earth. Their fight against the Alliance changed all of that, and now the planet was open to everyone.  
  
So when Trowa had mentioned Indonesia as a destination, Heero hadn’t hesitated to say yes. He was glad that he did. He took a deep breath and relaxed against the soft sofa cushions. The scent of rich soil and the sweet, minty smell of the eucalyptus trees that hung along the edge of their balcony overwhelmed his senses. The wind rushed and hissed through the palms and broad, waxy leaves. He also heard footsteps approaching. He tilted his head toward the sound and opened his eyes to the image of Trowa looking out over the balcony with his hair blown across his forehead by the cool evening breeze.  
  
It didn’t matter where they had decided to go. Heero was happy to be in Bali, but they could have ended up on the dark side of the Moon for all he cared. As long as this man was with him he was happy. He caught Trowa’s sideways glance with his own gaze and for a moment they drifted through time joined together, eyes locked. _I’m so lucky to have you,_ the thought sprang to life in his mind, loud and clear, a sentiment often repeated when the other man was around. He saw Trowa’s hand shift and immediately broke their gaze to spy the tablet under his arm.  
  
Heero sighed. Of course. They couldn’t run away from their responsibilities forever. He shifted to make room for Trowa on the sofa and waited for him to take a seat. He took the tablet from his hand and began flipping through the menus to connect it to the local area network. “What are you going to say to him?”

Trowa leaned against Heero’s side, looking down at the tablet as his fiancé’s fingers moved across the screen at a confident speed. “That he knows better than to have sex in a public space… and that he’s grounded.” The loose neckline of his blush-colored sweater slowly slipped off his shoulder as he continued to lean against his partner’s warm body, exposing a hint of his defined collarbone. Trowa brought his leg up and wrapped his arms around his bare knee. He hadn’t bothered with pants that evening. It wasn’t like Julius would see more than chest-up through FaceTime anyway, and if he did, the kid had witnessed his guardians walking around in their boxer briefs more times than he could count.

“I know it’s hypocritical of me, and I know his therapist said it was normal for him to be hypersexual, considering… his past. I just don’t care for the idea of him doing any of those things. He’s too young.” It was a conversation they’d had many times. Despite the fact that Heero and Trowa both had done things in their youth, and were considered global terrorists by Julius’s age, he still had trouble accepting that their teenage ward was fooling around with his little boyfriend.  
  
Heero’s face felt warm as embarrassment manifested into a light flush across his cheeks. He didn’t envy Duo for having to talk to the teachers and administration about what Julius had done. He frowned as he pulled up the FaceTime app. His finger hovered over the send button. He glanced over at Trowa and sighed.

“Can’t we just tell him no more Markell?” Heero didn’t much care for the young acrobat. Ever since he had showed up in Copenhagen Julius had started going to Catherine’s studio. Coincidentally that was when he had started acting out. Heero knew it wasn’t fair to assume, but he couldn’t help but blame Markell for Julius’s change of behavior.

“He will resent us if we do that,” Trowa replied. They couldn’t keep Julius away from the blond youth. He’d just act out even more and start sneaking off and cutting classes. Trowa knew Markell wasn’t a bad kid. He’d spent more time with him than Heero had, since Markell was training at Cathy’s studio under his brother. “We can’t be hypocrites. At least he’s practicing safe sex?” _Hopefully._

Heero narrowed his eyes at the ‘hypocrite’ remark. Trowa was right, but he felt like Julius just wasn’t emotionally ready. He clearly wasn’t responsible enough.

“It’s not like he didn’t have a place to do it,” he muttered, irritably. “He has the entire apartment to himself until Duo gets off work.” Heero was convinced that Julius was an idiot. He activated their call and waited patiently while it rang Julius’s phone. The call went unanswered. Heero frowned and tried again, and this time it was cut off after two rings. He growled under his breath and tried again. “You better talk to him…” _or I am going to say something I’m going to regret,_ he thought sourly as it rang through its sequence for a third time.

Finally the screen illuminated with the grainy image of their son. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked puffy and tired. “... huh? Oh, hey guys. How’s Bali…”

“Great.” Trowa was curt. He looked Julius over to make sure he was ok, something he often did out of habit. “Duo let us know you got suspended.” His eyes narrowed with a frown and he gave the kid a look of disappointment. “You’re grounded. For two weeks.”

“What? Two weeks? Come on… look, I’m sorry, okay? I messed up, I promise I won’t do it again,” Julius muttered groggily as he ran his hand through his dark, messy hair, an obvious sign that he was lying. Heero shook his head and held the tablet up higher so that he and Trowa were both clearly visible in the camera.

“You’re being selfish and foolish. You weren’t thinking, and now you’ve embarrassed us, Duo, and I am sure Markell’s brother as well. You couldn’t wait until you got home?” Heero was pissed, his voice lowered and galvanized hard as Gundanium. “I am ashamed of your behavior.”  
  
Julius’s eyes widened and immediately his expression shifted from apathy, to stunned shock, to genuine hurt. His image started to shake, his hand clearly trembling. “I … I know, I just…”

Trowa wrapped his long fingers around Heero’s wrist and angled the iPad so that only he was visible on the screen. “You know you aren’t supposed to have sex in public places.” His voice was firm but not as harsh as his partner’s. There was still some empathy lingering there. “You need to learn to restrain yourself…” 

Julius was nodding weakly. “Okay,” he said softly, his teeth worrying his lower lip. “I’m sorry Trowa. I know I fucked up, I’m just… I really like him, and I wasn’t thinking.”

It was visibly clear that the kid was shaken by Heero’s stern words. Trowa almost felt bad for him. He sighed. “Think next time you get the urge to do this in public. You’re smart. Use that brain of yours. And don’t get into any more trouble while we are gone. You owe Duo an apology.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry guys. Tell Heero I’m sorry.” Julius shifted around on camera, frowning. “I’m sorry. I really am. You guys have a good trip. I promise, I won’t do it again… at school.”  
  
Heero’s eyebrow twitched and he spun the camera around, glaring into it. “Duo. Apology. Got it?”  
  
Julius nodded. “Yeah, I got it.”  
  
“Alright, goodbye.” Heero was done with the conversation. He could tell Julius was putting up a shocked front, trying to play it up for Trowa, but he wasn’t having any of it. He locked the tablet screen and tossed it to the side. The breeze had picked up, rustling the trees with more fervor, and for a moment the agitation that swirled around them matched his mood. The skin of his arms, exposed by his white tank top, tightened over the firm, strained muscles of his bicep. He was tense and irritated. “He’s walking a thin line with me. He keeps it up, he’s homeschooling,” he grumbled, annoyed.

The connection had been closed before Trowa could even say goodbye to Julius. He frowned at his lover for tossing the tablet aside. “He’s a teenager. This is what they do.” 

“This isn’t what we did,” Heero said plainly, his jaw tightening. “I can’t help it. I know I have high expectations, but you’ve got to remember that he IS a teenager, and they KNOW better. I want him to be better than this. I don’t know how else to show him.” He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes harshly at the nearby treeline. “He has it so easy. He… I know he’s suffered in the past, but that’s no excuse. Not now.”

“He doesn’t have it easy. He was a sex slave, Heero. That’s not something you completely get over in just a few years.” Trowa unfolded his knee and shifted his body so he could face his partner. “He got caught giving someone a blow job. A lot of kids mess around at his age. It's just part of growing up… And to him, oral sex isn’t all that taboo. We keep trying to force upon him this idea of a ‘normal life’, but we can’t forget that he isn’t a _normal_ teenager. Just like we weren’t normal teenagers.”

Heero’s eyes cut to his fiancé, and for a moment he stared at him with the same harshness he had projected on their adopted son. He knew Trowa was right. The realization pacified him and soon the tension that had been building in his body began to drain away. He seemed to deflate as his negative energy dissipated.  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Heero said slowly as he turned to face him. His hand reached out to casually run an index finger across Trowa’s exposed shoulder. “I’m just not as understanding as you,” he added with a smirk. “Julius is lucky you’re here, otherwise he would have found himself at the military academy.” Though the idea of their gentle adopted son in a uniform trying to shoot a rifle was rather amusing.

“We should try to focus more on why we came here.” Trowa watched Heero’s face closely, noticing the tension slowly melt away. They had taken the vacation in a secluded area to get away from the daily stresses back home in Copenhagen. And to elope and spend some much needed alone time together, of course. Trowa wanted his partner’s mood to lighten up, wanted Heero to relax during this trip. He’d just gotten back from a mission that had kept him from home for a month and a half, and Trowa was starving for some quality, uninterrupted Heero time.

Heero nodded, sighed again and let his finger trace across his fiancé’s toned shoulder. He drew a circle against his collarbone and followed the slight indentation up the side of his neck until the flat of his palm cupped his handsome jawline.

“You’re right. Why are we here, again?” he teased with a smile. His thumb slid slowly across the bottom of Trowa’s chin, and then up to graze the bottom edge of his lip. “Recon mission, right? We’re supposed to be scoping out the terrain,” he murmured as his thumb slid over the flat, pink smoothness of his full lower lip. “I see no issues with this terrain. It actually appears penetrable to me…”

“Very penetrable.” Trowa’s lips spread into a playful smirk. He gave Heero’s thumb a light kiss before the tip of his tongue peeked out to lick it in a slow, suggestive gesture. “Want to give it a try?” Trowa pulled away and gave his partner a smoldering look, his hands running down to tug at the waistline of Heero’s shorts. He knew of a surefire way to help relax the other and get both their minds off stressful family matters.

Heero expression transformed to perfectly mirror Trowa’s smirk. He dropped his hands onto his soon-to-be husband’s and he carefully grasped them, tangling their fingers together. His eyes sought out the other man’s, deep blue holding green. “You’re suggesting we ‘do it’ before the big day?” he asked with a chuckle, his dark eyebrow raising slightly as he taunted him. He forced Trowa’s left hand to move up his torso and pressed the other man’s palm firmly against his own chest. “You look absolutely perfect right now. Just let me look at you a little longer?” _Before I completely mess you up,_ he thought with amusement.

“Do you take me for an improper lady? I would never suggest ‘doing it’ before the wedding day. I was just going to offer you a blow job.” Trowa smiled at his fiancé, though he held his hands still while they gazed at each other. “… Are you nervous?” He asked softly, seriously, referring to eloping and the fact that they’d be married soon, which was a huge deal for two ex-Gundam pilots who had never thought they’d have any resemblance of normalcy in their lives, let alone a lifelong commitment to someone else.

Trowa would be lying if he said he wasn’t even a little bit nervous. He loved and trusted Heero with his life, and he was committed to him, of that there was no doubt. But commitment in general had always been a struggle for someone who was used to a nomadic lifestyle, unused to living domestically. Trowa still struggled with it internally every once in awhile, and it had been one of the reasons they’d had such a long engagement. 

Heero’s smirk had grown devious at the mention of a blow job. His lover was most certainly talented at those, but then his humor sobered some at Trowa’s mention of nervousness, and it was clear by the other man’s expression that he was having a bit of anxiety. He squeezed Trowa’s hand tightly against his own chest and nodded.  
  
“Terrified, actually,” he admitted, his face sincere. “I’m glad we’re doing it this way. I don’t think I could have done it with everyone watching. It’s not that I don’t love you… or that I don’t want everyone to know it…” they had discussed this before, which was one of the reasons they had decided to run off and elope in the first place. They were rather open about their feelings for each other, but when it came to confessions and sharing intimate emotions they both were quiet about it. They were private people. “I am worried I’ll mess up, or … I don’t know, pass out or something,” he added jokingly, the smirk returning to his face. “I have re-written my vows ten times. I don’t know why they are so hard to do.”

Trowa didn’t dare mention that he was going to wing it with the vows, for fear of looking lazy or uncaring. He was absolutely terrible at translating his emotions into words, and every time he’d sat down to work on his vows, he’d end up crumpling the piece of paper into a ball and tossing it on the floor in frustration because nothing seemed right. It was really a good thing they decided not to have a traditional wedding. It just wasn’t right for either of them, despite Cathy’s pressure and the bummed look on Duo’s face when they’d told him they didn’t want a big ceremony.

“Honestly, you could say anything to me and I’d still utter ‘I do’.” Trowa matched his lover’s smirk, leaning in closer to that handsome face. “… If you wanted to say ‘I’ll kill you’, I’d be ok with that.”

Heero laughed at the mention of his infamous death threats. “It’s been some time since I’ve threatened to kill anyone. Except Cyrano,” he mused. “I never did replace those shoes,” he muttered, recalling the irreversible damage that the feline had caused to his dress shoes. Apparently the black cat had an affinity for chewing leather. Heero was convinced that Cyrano was a dog in disguise.  
  
He kept Trowa’s hand firmly pinned to his chest and released the other to free his arm so he could curl it around the taller man’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about the vows. What you say isn’t important, it’s the meaning behind the words and _how_ you say them,” he attempted to reassure him.

Trowa leaned in and placed a soft kiss just below Heero’s ear, lips touching the spot where his defined jawline started. “Do you… still want that blow job?” His voice purred deeply while his free hand crept back to Heero’s waistline. “Have you gotten your fill of looking at me, or are you going to make me beg to pleasure you?”  

Heero’s fingers and toes tingled as Trowa’s lips came in contact with his jaw. He could feel his lover’s warm breath against his ear, summoning the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end.  
  
“You don’t have to beg,” Heero replied with a sigh as his hand glided down and then up under the hem of Trowa’s loose sweater to caress his back, fingertips dragging along the slight ridge of his spine. He leaned into him, Trowa’s exposed shoulder pressing gently into his. The wind was picking up, stirring the trees around them and tousling their bangs together, blending Trowa’s silky auburn tresses with his own darker locks. “I would love that, and I’ll still be looking at you, regardless.”

“You’ve always been into voyeurism…” Trowa chuckled before taking Heero’s earlobe into his mouth, sucking and nibbling ever so delicately. After almost three years of dating he knew how to quickly turn his partner on, knew where to kiss and touch. Heero Yuy loved the feel of soft lips on his ears, neck, and collarbone. He became putty in your hands whenever fingers tangled in his thick brown hair and tugged it lightly.  

Trowa’s lips worked magic on his fiancé’s heated skin while his hands started to unfasten his shorts, pulling them open and sliding them down narrow hips. Once his lover’s half aroused cock was free, Trowa wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started teasing it to its fully erect state.

Heero loved Trowa. He loved everything about him; the way he sighed into his ear as he nibbled at it, the fragrant, sweet honeyed scent of his hair, the way his cool, smooth palm felt against his hot, now very hard arousal. His senses were always overloaded around him, hyper aware, drinking in every perfect detail. Trowa had him wrapped around his finger. He would do anything he asked, anywhere he wanted.  
  
His back arched and the tension in his muscular legs increased with each firm stroke. His voice betrayed him, breaking free from the tightness of his throat to float along the intruding wind. The taut muscles of his abdomen beneath his tank top twitched and contracted as he involuntarily rocked up into his hand.

Now that Heero was hard and ready for him, Trowa removed his hand and gently pushed his lover onto his back, flat against the cushions of the outdoor sofa. He crawled down his body like a predator honing in on its prey, licking his lips in anticipation. Heero’s thick arousal stood tall, and Trowa took pride in knowing that he was responsible for it’s magnificent state. He braced his hands on his lover’s hips and leaned down to take the tip into his hungry mouth, slowly easing each inch in until the head hit the back of his throat.

It took everything in Heero not to buck into Trowa’s waiting mouth. When his cock hit the wall of resistance at the back of his lover’s throat he recoiled and groaned, frustrated but under control. He felt his sweater-clad torso against his legs, pinning them down. He grabbed his exposed shoulder to brace himself while his second hand’s fingers glided through Trowa’s bangs, brushing them up and back away from his gorgeous face. He bit his lip and curled his torso just enough so he could look down at him and immediately regretted it. Seeing him crouched against his thighs, devouring him and looking up with a half-lidded, lusty stare was too much. He fell back against the cushion of the sofa and closed his eyes, summoning his self control.  
  
Unfortunately the image was burned into his memory and in his mind’s eye he could still see him there, looking up at him. “Mmmmn… Trowa,” he murmured, his hand gripping at his shoulder tightly.

Trowa relaxed his throat muscles with expertise and started bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the throb of Heero’s cock against his tongue. One of his hands slid down to wrap fingers around the base of the shaft, moving them in an up and down motion in rhythm with his mouth. Trowa worked at a steady pace for a few minutes before slipping Heero from his mouth completely. He tilt his head to the side and let his tongue drag down the thick vein on the underside of the hard arousal. He let his breath tickle the tip before devouring it once again and continuing the skillful motions of making love to Heero’s cock.

Heero definitely was going to marry this man. There was no doubt about that. A low groan permeated from his throat, seeping between his clenched teeth. Trowa’s hot, soft tongue activating the most sensitive of his nerve endings was shoving him closer to climax, and when he plunged his cock deeply into his mouth again his body practically jumped off of the cushion.  
  
He released his shoulder and hair and propped himself up onto his elbows, opened his eyes and dared to look down at him again. Lately it was like he couldn’t get enough of him. He watched Trowa dutifully working him over with expert fingers, firm lips, and gentle tongue. It was too much. “Trowa… I’m going to cum…” he warned hoarsely between shallow, panted breaths.

Trowa was already aware, able to tell when Heero was close by the twitching of his cock and the frantic moans coming from his mouth. He’d done this so many times before. Not one to pull away, he kept the entire shaft in his mouth and continued to work it with his tongue until his lover jerked hard against him, the tip of the head hitting the back of his throat with force. Suddenly a hot, thick liquid erupted and coated the inside of Trowa’s mouth with a familiar taste.  

Heero’s body swam with sensation as he finally reached his climax and for a moment he was stunned, limp and unable to move as his body prickled and tingled with release. His legs involuntarily trembled and his fingers had clenched into tight fists as he watched Trowa take him deep and swallow his offering in his usual, nonchalant and casual way.  
  
And he had looked absolutely breathtaking the entire time, and Heero couldn’t help himself. He pushed himself up to a sit and grabbed Trowa by the shoulders, yanking him up to kiss him. He could taste his own semi-sweet, salty cum on his lips. He moaned against his mouth and yanked him down hard, flipping and reversing their positions so that Trowa was lying flat on his back in the exact spot Heero had been in before. He crawled on top of his long, muscular frame and didn’t give him a chance to respond before he hand yanked his sweater up, gathering it under his chin and dropped his mouth down to assault the nearest nipple with the flat of his tongue. “Now you,” he murmured between licks.

-

The following morning both men had agreed not to see each other until their private ceremony later that afternoon. Eloping in Bali was unconventional, but there were a few traditions they wanted to keep. Heero had woke up before Trowa, grabbed his things and spent the whole morning on the upper levels of the resort. He had been anxious, so a run was in order, after which he got a massage at the day spa, showered and changed into his tux there.  
  
He looked himself over in the floor length mirror with a frown. It had been difficult for him to decide on what to bring for their ceremony. Heero wasn’t the most fashion forward when it came to clothes. He got by with his Preventer uniform most days, and he had a few button down shirts and slacks he wore to classier venues, but for the most part he was a t-shirt and jeans kind of guy. Relena had arranged for him to be fitted for a couple of suits and a black tux before, but he had wanted something new for this. Something more personal.

His fingertips carefully smoothed the thin lapels of his royal blue tux. He shifted around nervously in front of the mirror, wondering if this was appropriate or good enough. The decision to go blue was an impulsive one, inspired by Trowa’s regular observation that whenever he wore blue it ‘brought out his eyes’. He tugged his crisp, white cuffs to straighten his sleeves and thumbed the top button of the jacket closed. He had tried to comb his hair back but it hadn’t cooperated. He ran his fingers through it irritably and watched as it fell from the direction he had smoothed it back into its usual position. He had talked about getting it cut shorter a month before and had been surprised at Trowa’s reaction. He had been surprisingly opposed, even to the point that he had brought it up a few days later to make sure he hadn’t been serious about it.

Heero didn’t care either way, but if Trowa liked him this way then he wouldn’t change it.

As he checked  his watch Heero realized he only had had twenty minutes before he needed to be at the location for the ceremony. He shoved his feet into his brown leather dress shoes, put his running clothes in a backpack and stowed them away in a bamboo locker in the day spa’s changing room. As he hurried out the door he was given a cheerful, parting wave from his masseuse.

He followed the palm-lined wooden steps down the steep hillside toward the jungle floor, passing other half-hidden villas and vacationers on the way. The further he went the more secluded it became until soon he found himself weaving through the thick, lush trees on nothing but a beaten dirt path. He could hear the distant rush and roar of a waterfall and as he neared the sound he spotted the clearing. The resort’s  wedding officiant was already there, clutching a small black book with his notes. Two witnessed from the resort waited alongside him, both dressed in traditional-inspired yellow, orange and white Balinese clothes.  
  
The officiant spotted him as he drew nearer and gave him a small greeting wave. It seemed that he was the first to arrive. He didn’t see Trowa anywhere. He stopped at the edge of the clearing and patted his pockets to make sure that the folded paper with his vows was still in his pocket, along with Trowa’s ring.

The blushing groom was carefully making his way to the clearing, just a few minutes behind Heero. The sun was out and the birds chirped happily in the canopy above, adding soft music to the ambiance of the environment. The temperature was warm that afternoon, but the tall banyan trees helped cloak the area in comfortable shade.

Trowa gently pushed big ferns aside so they wouldn’t brush up against his outfit as he walked further into the serene jungle area. He was wearing a cream white tuxedo jacket with black satin lapels and a matching bow tie. While he wasn’t terribly worried about the foliage touching his black slacks, the cream colored jacket was flawless and he intended on keeping it that way.

The end of the path opened up to the breathtaking view of a slow trickling waterfall feeding into a crystal clear reservoir below. Trowa’s green eyes drank in the magical sight until they settled on his fiancé standing next to the officiant. As he neared the clearing the familiar sensation of his stomach doing summersaults set in, and he put his hands in his jacket pockets. This was it. He was getting married here in this amazing place to a partner he loved more than anything. There was no turning back now. Trowa was ready.

The smiling officiant’s eyes shifted from Heero to focus on something behind him, and when he turned around to follow the man’s gaze he spotted Trowa picking his way carefully down the path to the clearing his well-tailored cream and black tuxedo. When he put his hands casually in his pockets and locked gazes with him it all suddenly became real. The haze he had been drifting through that morning burned away at the sight of his handsome fiancé approaching the clearing.  
  
He found himself gawking at him as he took his place across from him in front of the officiant and when Trowa’s eyebrow lifted questioningly he shrugged his shoulders and cleared his throat. “Uh, you look… great.” _Ugh, that was lame._ “More than great,” he tried to recover and flinched at his own stupid statement.

Trowa smiled fondly at his gawking lover until it was his turn to stare. He carefully looked his fiancé over, approving of the royal blue fitted tuxedo that played off Heero’s brilliant eyes. He noticed the white water lily tucked into Heero’s breast pocket, it’s bright orange and yellow center contrasting perfectly with the black pocket square. The ex-Gundam pilot cleaned up nicely and was looking dapper and unbelievably handsome as he stood there next to him. “You look more than great as well.”

Heero smirked. Trowa, as usual, smoothed out the situation and alleviated his tension with a simple statement. _This is why I want to do this,_ he reminded himself with a sigh. _This is exactly why I need you._

The officiant gestured for the two witnesses to take their places behind them and opened his small book, thumbing through the pages reverently. Heero held out his upturned hands and waited for Trowa to settle his cool, long fingers against his palms.  
  
_Why am I so nervous,_ he wondered. It was just the two of them, the officiant and two strangers in an exotic jungle. It wasn’t like they had hundreds of people watching. They were already committed. He wasn’t afraid of spending the rest of his life with this man, so why was this so terrifying? He had infiltrated enemy bases without so much as a blink of an eye. Flown into battlefields with the odds stacked against him and with no hope of victory, and still hadn’t been as nervous as he was right now.

The officiant took a deep breath and began calmly, “You are here today because you’re making a choice. You may have fallen in love by chance, and now you’re _choosing t_ o be with this other person forever. You’re about to make a promise to each other, one you intend to keep.”

Heero was losing track of what the officiant was saying. He was becoming hopelessly lost in Trowa’s deep, emerald green eyes. _He knows how I’m feeling, because he’s feeling it, too._

“-would like to say?” the officiant was staring at him expectantly.  
  
“Uh, yes.” Heero released one of Trowa’s hands so he could fish around for the paper in his pocket. He unfolded it and looked over his own small, square handwriting with a frown. The words were blurring, he couldn’t make them out. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He tried to remember what version of his statement -his vow- he had finally decided on.  
  
“Trowa Bloom, I …” _am a fucking mess_ , he thought irritably as he crushed the paper in his fingers. He glanced up at him through his windswept, messy bangs with an apologetic look.

A soft, understanding smile spread on Trowa’s lips as he gazed down at his struggling lover. He could feel Heero’s hand tremble against his, matching his own nervous movements. _It’s ok. You don’t have to say anything at all. I know. And I love you too._

To help ease the growing tension Trowa said the first thing that popped up in his mind. The cheesy 80s song had been stuck in his head ever since hearing it on the radio at the airport, and the lyrics seemed very fitting right now. He slowly repeated the main verse in a sing-song voice.

“Take on me.”

Heero’s eyes widened as Trowa interrupted his struggle with three unexpected words. He had taken him by surprise and it took him a few moments to collect himself and process what he had said. Was he really quoting that obnoxious song they had heard at the airport?  
  
Heero laughed, freely and unrestrained. It was a laugh only Trowa managed to pull out of him these days. All of his anxiety seemed to drain away. He shoved the paper back into his pocket, took his hand again and smiled.  
  
“Take me on,” he replied seriously, though his voice was accented with amusement.

The officiant chuckled and turned the page of his book.  
  
“With that being said,” the man said with a smile. “Will you, Heero, keep Trowa as your favorite person- to laugh with him, seek new adventures with him, support him through life’s tough moments and be proud of him, grow old with him and find new reasons to love him each and every day?”

Heero squeezed Trowa’s hands and his face hardened with his usual trademark serious determination. “I will.”

The officiant turned to Trowa to repeat his lines, and was met without hesitation. “I will.”

The smile on Trowa’s lips wouldn’t fade as he watched that serious expression linger on Heero’s face. It was too cute. He gave his partner’s hand a firm squeeze back, letting him know without further words that he was fully committed to him, always and forever.

“Will you, Trowa and Heero, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?”  
  
They both responded in unison that they would, and each reached into their pockets to pull out the platinum rings. Heero slid the shiny band onto Trowa’s left ring finger, and then held his hand out so Trowa could do the same on his.

“No longer simply partners and best friends, you’ve now become partners for life. You may now seal this agreement with a kiss,” the officiant finalized with a smile.  
  
Heero was the one to lean forward first. He cupped Trowa’s face in both hands and pulled him down to meet his own lips. He may not have been great with words, but he was confident that he could effectively let Trowa know just how much he loved him with a kiss.

The two witnesses clapped and cheered as the newly married couple kissed. Trowa closed his eyes and let his lips melt against Heero’s, letting himself get lost in the perfect moment.

He pulled away reluctantly before the kiss turned into something from an R rated movie, grinning like an idiot at his new husband. They did it. They finally got married.

The sight of Trowa’s normally stoic face illuminated by that grin made all of the planning, stress and anxiety worth it. Heero sighed happily at the sight of him.  
  
They gratefully received their congratulations and then shook hands and thanked the officiant and their witnesses. As the staff began to walk back to the resort Heero held back, his newly ringed finger grasped firmly to Trowa’s right. Once they had vanished into the dense, lush jungle he turned to face his new husband and studied the contentment on his face for a long, suspended moment. _I would do anything as long as you’d stay happy- just like that,_ he thought. Suddenly all of the feelings and words that had previously evaded him during the ceremony made themselves clear in his mind. He gently took his other hand and held them softly within his fingers. He felt emboldened, accomplished and confident now that they didn’t have an audience.  
  
“I love you, more than anything. I know you know this, but… I feel like I owe it to you to tell you aloud,” he looked up at him, his expression earnest. “You are my world. My everything. You’re the reason I’m here. The reason I wake up in the morning. The reason I want more in life, to be happy with myself. I don’t even know who I was until you became a part of me. I always felt like I had a tag on me, ‘off-limits’, ‘broken’, ‘scarred’ - and that everyone handled me at arm’s length, afraid of who I was. You never have. You make me feel real, complete, human. Thank you, for bringing me here, and making me feel like a person again. The past few years have been the best of my life, and I’m looking forward to making the remainder of my life with you just as wonderful.”

The remaining distance between their bodies was closed as Trowa leaned in to kiss Heero with trembling lips, eyelids slipping shut before wetness threatened to spill. The words just spoken had touched him deeply, and Trowa wished he were better able to describe just how much the other man meant to him. Heero had taught him that his life was worth something, that people depended on him, needed him, and _wanted_ him. He’d taught him that he could put his roots down somewhere and stop running. Heero had shown him how to open up and trust in his emotions, how to love again, and was one of the few people who truly understood him, who could make him laugh, who balanced him out. All of this was priceless and cherished.  

When they broke the kiss for air Trowa pressed his forehead against his new husband’s. “I’m looking forward to it, too.”

“So how are we going to break this to everyone?” Heero asked, his eyes breaking away from Trowa’s to look down at the glimmering platinum ring on his left hand with a frown. He had nearly forgotten about this part - telling their friends and family. He knew Catherine was going to be hurt, and that their friends would probably give them a hard time about it.

“We’ll just tell them. It’s our marriage, not theirs. We did it in a way that felt right to us.” Trowa reached into his jacket pocket and pulled his phone out. “I should get a photo of us before we mess these tuxes up.”

The corner of Heero’s mouth perked as he watched Trowa get his phone ready. The other man was always memorializing and sharing things they did by posting pictures on Instagram. Heero didn’t have an account, but he didn’t need to. He ended up on Trowa’s often enough and from what he had heard from Duo his account had quite a few followers, many of which followed him for his aerialist work.  
  
Heero normally wasn’t one for selfies, but this time he would let it slide. It was a special occasion. He leaned in close as Trowa’s arm stretched out in front of them. He saw their faces illuminate the screen at an angle.  
  
“Kiss me,” Heero said firmly. He honestly did think it would make a better picture. He never knew what to do with his face in photos.

“As you wish.” Trowa smirked at his handsome husband. He held the phone up, making sure to get the waterfall in the background, then licked his lips before placing them firmly against Heero’s. His finger found the shutter button and he hit it, snapping their photo.

Heero heard the shutter sound effect as he took their picture. He waited patiently for Trowa to look the picture over before leaning in to inspect it himself.  
  
“I look like I’m in pain,” he said with a frown. “Again.” He ran his teeth of his lower lip and stared at Trowa expectantly.

Trowa nodded patiently, wanting Heero to be happy with the photo. They hadn’t hired any photographers to capture their special day, so he wanted to be sure to get at least one decent photo. Trowa held the phone up again and set the three second timer so that they’d have a few seconds to get into position. He tilt his head down slightly and placed his lips on Heero’s, pressed the button, and waited for the timer to count down.  

Heero slipped a hand to the back of Trowa’s neck and _really_ kissed him this time, his lips firmly smothering his. Despite hearing the shutter sound he made no move to stop their exchange. He tugged him closer and leaned the entire length of his body against him. He never could get enough of how perfectly their figures blended together when they kissed.

Trowa dropped his arm and moaned into his husband’s mouth. Lips parted to let their tongues come in contact and deepen the kiss until they were both breathless. Trowa pulled his slightly swollen lips away and held his phone up to check the photo. “Is this good enough for you?”

Heero peered over at the phone and nodded with satisfaction. It was always weird seeing himself in any kind of action pose. At least in this photo they appeared more natural. He happened to like the surprised arch of Trowa’s eyebrow in the photo, too, though he suspected that nobody else would notice such a minute detail.  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine,” he answered honestly. As he watched Trowa post the photo to his Instagram account he loosened his own tie and let his eyes take in the scenic clearing. The waterfall was absolutely stunning. Its single, frothy white stream seemed to leap out of the treeline itself, smashing against the rounded, worn rocks below. The pool below glistened in the afternoon sun and reflected the flight of a flock of white herons flapping high above. A gentle mist kicked up from the rocks to wet the surrounding low, wide-leaf foliage and thick, swaying trees.  
  
For a moment Heero found himself in awe that a place like this existed naturally. He was glad that they had fought so many years ago. They had sacrificed their personal youths in those wars, but in doing so had made it possible for people like themselves and other colonists to travel to the planet to really experience the wonders of Earth’s nature. The colonies had botanical gardens and parks, but none of them could replicate the magnificent details years of rain, sun and wind could mold naturally.  
  
“The locals say these waterfalls have healing properties,” he said with a sigh. “They believe that standing under the falls purifies the body, mind and spirit.”

“I doubt anything could purify my spirit.” Trowa put the phone back in his pocket, turning it off knowing that the photo he posted would generate some responses. “It’s really beautiful, though.”

“Hm, you’ll never know unless you try,” Heero replied with a smirk. “Come on, it’s getting humid.” That was one thing Heero _did_ like about the colonies, there was no humidity. He had been feeling the stickiness building beneath his tux ever since he had left the day spa. He shrugged his jacket off and began to pick his way carefully across the dark brown, fragrant soil and boulders to the crystal clear water. He stopped to tug his shoes off and perched them neatly atop a nearby rock, draped his tuxedo jacket carefully over them and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Trowa watched Heero curiously, surprised he was going to strip right there out in the open. Looking around quickly, he noticed they were alone and it wasn’t likely anyone would come down to the clearing. And it was getting humid. With a sigh, Trowa began taking his clothes off. He hung the cream colored jacket from a branch on a nearby bush, and then made quick work out of taking his button-up shirt and slacks off.

Heero had no qualms when it came to being naked out in the open, and the water was too inviting not to dive into. Once all of his clothes were neatly stacked on the rock he wasted no time walking without hesitation right into the water. He stopped once he was chest deep and tilted back to let the water counteract his gravity and began to float. He spread his arms out on either side, tilted his head back into the cool water and closed his eyes.

The surface of the water began to ripple as Trowa dove in with a minimal splash. His elegant form swam under the cool current until he came up next to his husband, pushing wet hair back from his face.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve been in zero-g,” Heero said without opening his eyes. He sighed and spread his fingers in the water as he tried to remember what weightlessness in space actually felt like. It was something he never thought he would forget, and yet here he was tethered to the Earth without so much as an inkling of memory about it. The last few missions he had gone on all involved artificial gravity. “Water just isn’t the same,” he murmured.

Trowa came up behind Heero and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders, pulling him up against his chest so he was no longer floating on his back. He tread the water with one arm while the other stayed secured round his lover, holding him steady. “I like being in water better.” Trowa leaned in and nuzzled Heero’s wet hair affectionately.

Heero could feel the radiant warmth of Trowa’s body against his back, starkly contrasted by the cool water that surrounded them. His hands lifted to grab onto his forearm and relaxed within his grasp to allow him to do the work of keeping them afloat.  
  
“You’re a better swimmer than I am,” Heero noted with amusement. “I can float and sink, that’s about it…”  
  
Heero had been trained in survival swimming, which included how to perform a survival float and finding ‘up’ and swimming towards it. He had never bothered to learn any stroke aside from breast, which he wasn’t too terribly skilled at. It wasn’t something he had bothered to learn. He didn’t find himself in water very often. “Where did you learn to swim?”

“Traveling with the mercenaries when I was growing up. After being thrown into random bodies of water x number of times, I eventually learned how to swim.” Trowa shrugged and flipped Heero around so they could face each other, their chins close to the surface of the water as they tread. 

Heero smirked as he was flipped around. He wrapped his legs around Trowa’s long torso to keep from floating away from him and spread his arms again to slowly wave them back and forth to steady himself and assist in Trowa’s treading.  
  
“Ah, learning the hard way,” Heero mused with a sigh. “I know all about that.” It was amazing how similar their childhoods actually were. Heero had been chucked into a colony pool by his trainers multiple times to learn by the same method. He let his face dip down until his mouth was underwater, his eyes narrowed in thought. It was amazing how far they’d come. His mouth surface again so he could murmur softly, “do you ever miss it? Being a mercenary?”

“No.” Trowa answered sharply. He had lived each day in uncertainty, not knowing where his next meal would come from, where he’d sleep that night, if he’d survive the following day. It had been a rough life and he had learned how to become cold and emotionless at a very young age, learning what pain was and that life wasn’t fair. It was because of his time spent with the mercenaries that Trowa, then No Name, had developed his interpersonal issues with feeling dispensable and nonhuman. He never wanted to return to those days.

Heero had expected that answer. He lifted a hand up to Trowa’s face and caressed one of his high, angular cheekbones with the backs of his fingers. Unlike his husband, Heero sometimes missed being an assassin and terrorist. He felt guilty for it, but it was a life he was used to. Until he had met Trowa he found himself wishing to go back to that life, to the comfort of knowing what he was doing, to being able to fall back on his training. There was something comforting about being told what to do all the time, and just blindly following those orders. It was how he had lived his life up until Operation Meteor. Only then was he ever allowed to act on his own, and it had taken him a long time to adjust to that concept.

Before Trowa came along he had done nothing but continue to live his life following orders. The only difference had been that Relena was the one in command. After they had broken up he was free. The experience had been daunting. Up until then he had no idea what he wanted in life, what his goals would be.  
  
Now he knew what he wanted. Who he wanted to live for.  
  
He ran his fingertips across Trowa’s forehead and down over the fine lines of his eyebrows. Without his hair in the way his husband’s face was much more open and expressive. It wasn’t something other people ever got to see.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled, his lips betraying his thoughts. Trowa’s face, glossy and wet, glowed from the bright afternoon light reflecting off of the water. His normally dark emerald eyes were practically glowing. “Water suits you,” he added with a smile.

“I love you, Heero.” Trowa heard the words drift quietly from his mouth as his eyes scanned over his partner’s attractive features. 

“I love you, too, Trowa,” his reply came sincerely and naturally. He clenched his legs tighter around his husband’s body and cupped the sides of his face with his hands, now completely relying on Trowa to keep them afloat. Just like in life, he relied on the other man to hold him up when he needed him most. Trowa had saved his life, supported every decision he had ever made during and after the war, and had saved him from himself during his lowest of lows. He gave him a reason to keep going.  
  
“I need you,” he whispered. “I’ll always need you.”


End file.
